The invention relates generally to a mobile brush cutter and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated mobile brush cutter suitable for cutting relatively large diameter brush.
Small tractors equipped with moving sickles driven by power takeoffs and having limited hand lever adjustments typically are used for cutting weeds and grass along roadways. The mechanical power transmissions employed with such equipment require extensive operating and maintenance attention. In addition, because of limited cutting flexibility, the use of such machines in difficult terrain generally requires considerable follow-up hand work. Also known are brush cutter assemblies mounted on trucks so as to enhance mobility. A disadvantage of these truck mounted brush cutters is a requirement for two operators, one for the vehicle and one for the cutter.
A partial solution to the above problems was provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,588,002; 2,588,003 and 2,588,004. Disclosed in those patents are self-propelled vehicles equipped with hydraulically activated cutter mechanisms and designed to permit simultaneous operation of the vehicle and the cutter by a single operator. Deficiencies of the patented brush cutters are a lack of job versatility and an inability to cut heavy brush of relatively large diameter.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more versatile mobile brush cutter capable of cutting relatively heavy brush.